Evolution
by Dark-Reploid
Summary: Beast Wars: What happens when Dinobot comes down with an incurable virus and Rhinox comes up with a plan to help him. One shot. May eventually write something after this.


DISCLAIMER: I do not own Beast Wars or any of the characters...pitty ;). 

The Maximals headed back towards the base after having run into a Predacon ambush. Optimus and Cheetor took the point and the others followed behind, with Rattrap and Dinobot bringing up the rear. Dinobot glanced periodically over his shoulder to ensure no Predacons were tailing them. Dinobot suddenly stopped and closed his eyes as a violent pain coursed through his body. Rattrap's head shot up immediately.

- Hey, fearless leader. He called out, moving closer to the raptor.

Optimus turned and frowned as soon as he noticed Dinobot. He headed close but then stopped when he snapped his eyes open and glared at him and then to Rattrap.

- Leave me alone. He snarled.

- You've been having these episodes for the past week, something is wrong. Optimus said, unfazed by the raptors look.

- There is nothing wrong with me. He retorted, stepping forward and pushing Optimus aside, continuing towards the base.

Optimus frowned and turned on the com-link.

- Optimus to base.

- _Rhinox here, what's up._

- I want you to check Dinobot when he gets to the base.

- _He had another episode I take it._

- Yes, I'm starting to get worried.

- _Will do, Rhinox out. _

Dinobot entered the command room only to have Rhinox in his face seconds later.

- Alright, you need to get into the CR chamber. Rhinox said.

- Says who? Dinobot asked, his voice menacing.

- Optimus. He answered flatly.

- Optimus can go to the Pit then. Dinobot growled and made to leave.

Rhinox immediately grappled the raptor, trying to wrestle him into the chamber.

- We need to scan your system. Rhinox said through clenched teeth.

Before he knew what was happening Dinobot had managed to get free of his grip and whirled, hitting Rhinox squarely and sending him crashing to the ground.

- When I want your slagging help I'll ask, so...LEAVE ME ALONE. Dinobot yelled, thrusting his snout in Rhinox's face for emphasis.

- Fine have it your way, but don't snap my head off if you go offline. Rhinox retorted back

- Why in the slag would you care anyway. Dinobot growled, turning and heading towards his quarters, leaving Rhinox dumbstruck on the floor.

Minutes later the others arrived to find Rhinox picking himself from the floor.

- Rhinox, what happened? Optimus asked.

- Dinobot, that's what. He answered.

- What!

- Yeah, he was pretty ticked about the CR chamber, seems to think he doesn't need it.

- Well that's just prime. Optimus muttered.

Dinobot growled when there was a knock at the door but made no attempt to invite whoever it was. Finally Rattrap came in unbidden, earning himself a nasty glare from the larger bot.

- What the slag is wrong wit' you? He asked with his hands on his hips.

- Nothing vermin, now leave me be.

- No way chopperface, sumtin' is wrong an' imma find out what.

In seconds Dinobot had him pinned down to the ground, his snout inches from his.

- Listen to me rodent, and listen well. Leave me alone or else I'll bite off that worthless head of yours and use it as a decoration. Dinobot growled, acid nearly dripping from every word.

- I'd like ta see ya try lizard lips. Rattrap retorted.

Dinobot growled but then he suddenly snapped his eyes shut again as pain coursed through him once again. He let you a pained screech and toppled to the ground, shuddering uncontrollably. In seconds Rattrap was at his side, holding the raptors head against his chest.

- SOMEONE GET IN HERE QUICK. He shouted.

He heard hurried footsteps and glanced to see Optimus and Rhinox enter the room. Rhinox immediately scooped up the raptor in his arms and hurried towards the CR chamber while Rattrap explained exactly what had happened to Optimus.

The Maximals all stood in the command room, periodically glancing towards the CR chamber. Finally Rattrap, who was standing next to the chamber, couldn't take it anymore.

-Alright, whats up wit chopperface? He asked, leaning against the machine.

For a few minutes Rhinox simply stared at the screens until he finally turned around looking rather grim.

-He's dying, Rattrap. Rhinox said quietly.

- Oh, well if that's the only problem...WHAT! He exclaimed, his eyes wide.

- Your pulling are circuits, right? Cheetor asked.

- Afraid not.

- Why is he dying, Rhinox? Optimus asked.

Rhinox said nothing for a while, just thinking about the ordeal ahead and if there was anything he could do to help the raptor.

- You remember the discovery we made on Cybertron about the dinosaur extinction and what had actually caused it? He started.

- Yeah, we discovered it had been caused by an ancient virus. Optimus said, wondering where this was going.

- Well, the virus is in Dinobot's system. Rhinox said.

- How, he's not a natural organism. Cheetor said.

- In normal circumstances you'd be right, however, when Dinobot deleted his programming block that night we were out of control, he became one with his beast form. Had he not deleted it, the virus would have remained dormant. Rhinox explained.

- Can you cure it? Rattrap asked from the other side.

- That's the problem, I can't. Cybertron's greatest scientists have tried and failed with each attempt.

- But...th-there must be something you can do. Rattrap said.

- Maybe, but its dangerous. Rhinox said.

- What? Optimus asked.

- Well, some dinosaurs survived the virus by evolving. Raptors were part of these, most of them became birds. Rhinox said.

- An' how does this help ol' chopperface? Rattrap asked.

- Well, I think that if I can somehow turn him into a Fuzor and merge his raptor form with another creature, it may be enough to make the virus dormant again.

-Wouldn't it be easier to just change his beast form to something else entirely? Cheetor asked.

- You know as well as me that Dinobot has grown extremely fond of being a raptor. I'd prefer leaving him part raptor than making him miserable by turning him into something else. Rhinox said.

- Yeah, your right. Cheetor said.

- But Rhinox, how are you going to turn him into a Fuzor? Optimus asked.

- The same way we forced Airazor to scan for a beast form, except this time we'll need to use Silverbolt. With both his and your consent of course. He added, glancing first at Optimus and then the Fuzor in question.

- I would be more than honored to help save a fellow comrad. Silverbolt said.

- Well, if Silverbolt is up to it then it's alright by me.

- Alright then, I'll get everything ready. Silverbolt, you should get some rest, this will be taxing. Rhinox said, glancing at him.

Silverbolt nodded and headed towards his quarters. Rattrap stayed near the chamber for a while until he suddenly left for his quarters at a run.

It had been a few days since Rhinox had began work on his idea. He was thankful the preds hadn't decided to come knocking.

- Hey Rhinox, I've been thinking. Does that mean that Megatron has the virus too? Cheetor asked.

- Not anymore. He may be a dinosaur but he's no longer organic, there's no way the virus can survive in his system. Rhinox explained, tapping more commands in to the computer.

- Darn. Cheetor said, earning a chuckle from Rhinox.

He watched as Rhinox kept working fervently on the computer.

- Done. Rhinox said with a smile and turned to Silverbolt.

Moments later Silverbolt came back online and looked at everyone.

- Did it work? He asked.

- We'll know in a few megacycles. Rhinox said, glancing towards the chamber.

The door to the CR chamber opened with a hiss and Dinobot stepped out, blinking in the sudden bright light. He shook his head a few times before opening his eyes, only to find almost everyone staring at him.

- What? He growled.

- How ya feeling? Rhinox asked.

- Better. He answered flatly.

Dinobot made to wave there concerns off when a flash of white caught his attention. He tilted his head and look at himself, realizing that he had wings. He glanced over his shoulder to find a line of feathers running down his back and feathers sprouting like a rudder on his tail. A few feathers were also along the lower part of his back legs. He frowned and looked at the others, tilting his head in an invitation for an explanation. Rhinox quickly explained the past few days events to the raptor.

- I see. He said, glancing at his arms, which now also served the dual function of wings.

- You alright? Cheetor asked.

- Yes. This will take some getting used to...but I believe I am in your debt. He said, turning towards Rhinox.

- Only trying to help a fellow comrad. He answered.

Dinobot made to leave when Optimus put his hand on the raptors shoulders.

- Can I have a word with you? He asked.

The large raptor merely nodded and followed Optimus out of earshot into the corridor.

- You should go see Rattrap. He said.

- And were, pray-tell, would I find the vermin? Dinobot asked.

- He hasn't come out of his quarters ever since Rhinox decided to try his idea.

- I see. I shall try and get the vermin out of his hole. The raptor said, heading towards the direction of Rattrap's quarter.

Optimus only chuckled and went back into the command center.

Rattrap barely acknowledged the knock on his door. He merely kept his attention on the scene outside his window. He heard the door open and he suddenly felt nauseous. He waited a few minutes until the silence became unbearable.

- He's dead, isn't he? He asked, keeping his back to the door.

He heard whoever it was walk towards him until they were only feet away then stop, remaining silent.

- Stop the silent treatment fearless leader, I know it's you. He said.

When the other didn't say a word Rattrap whirled around angrily, a retort at the ready. The words never came however. He merely stood rooted to the spot, staring at an all too familiar pair of eyes.

- Cho-Chopperface? He asked.

- In the flesh, vermin. he sneered.

- I shoulda known better than think you'd kick the bucket that easily, Dino-bird. He chuckled.

Dinobot merely grinned.

- A certain ape told me you've been sulking in your room for the past few days. Care to explain why?

Rattrap suddenly froze for a few seconds but quickly regained his composure.

- Me sulking, naw, was trying to think who I'd bicker with if the worst happened. He answered.

- Ah yes, always planning the next mischief. Dinobot said, deciding not to mention Rattrap's momentary strange behavior.

- Yeah, well ya know me.

- Indeed.

There were a few moments of silence.

- So, can ya fly with those? Rattrap asked, pointing to Dinobot's feathered arms.

- I believe so. He answered, spreading his arms and extending his third digit to its full length.

- It looks almost like leather-wing's, except yours are nice and fluffy. Rattrap noted.

Dinobot narrowed his eyes at the mention of fluffy but only managed to chuckle in response.

- Well, I'll be in my quarters, I'm a bit tired. Dinobot said, closing his wings and heading for the door.

- Its good ta have ya back, Chopperface. Rattrap said, before the raptor could leave.

Dinobot looked over his shoulder at the smaller bot.

- Seems I'll have to put up with you a little longer. He said, with a grin then left the room.

Rattrap chuckled to himself as the door closed. "I guess so Dinobot, I guess so." And with that Rattrap went to bed.


End file.
